


Твой лучший друг навеки

by Carrot_Natasha



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot_Natasha/pseuds/Carrot_Natasha
Summary: Хэтти видела призраков столько, сколько себя помнит. И всю свою недолгую жизнь она всячески избегала встречь с ними, помня тот раз, когда её чуть не убили. Однако, оказывается, не все призраки такие уж и плохие...
Relationships: Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Kudos: 12





	Твой лучший друг навеки

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено этим артом:  
> https://tkreativetanke.tumblr.com/post/190968915435/so-i-watched-the-mandalorian-series-recently-and

Маленькая Хэтти всегда боялась темноты. Она не могла оставаться на ночь одна в своей комнате, и всегда просила маму посидеть с ней некоторое время. И плакала каждый раз, когда тушились все источники света, а дверь запиралась на ключ. Девочку всегда охватывала паника, с которой она не могла ничего поделать: во тьме ей мерещились образы жутких монстров, желавших похитить её, утащить под кровать и съесть.

Из рассказов матери, Хэтти знала, что эти существа приходят только к непослушным детям, поэтому старалась вести себя так, как ей велели. Тем не менее, они продолжали появляться. Взрослые считали монстров лишь частью «больной фантазии» маленькой пятилетней девочки, однако для неё всё было вполне реально. Один раз её даже чуть не похитили, но, к счастью, всё обошлось.

И вот, в тёмную ночь, когда Хэтти, обнимая своего плюшевого мишку и закутавшись в одеяло, вновь сидела на кровати, со слезами на глазах высматривая монстров, она заметила нечто необычное… Рядом с входом в комнату… зажёгся свет? Неужели, родители всё же решили прогнать этих жутких существ? Девочка с надеждой вгляделась в источник… голубоватого света? Это было странно. Значит, взрослые тут не при чём… Тогда что это? Хэтти знала, как выглядит свет монстров: едва заметный, холодный, жуткий. Однако, этот же, несмотря на свой цвет, был тёплым и манящим, успокаивающим.

Девочка вылезла из-под одеяла и, не отпуская мишку, направилась в сторону света, осторожно ступая по синему ворсистому коврику. Ей было страшно, но это неизведанное нечто выглядело так притягательно, что Хэтти пошла к нему, не задумываясь о последствиях. Однако, уже дойдя до выхода из комнаты, она остановилась, крепче сжав плюшевого друга и в ужасе смотря в дверной проём. Из тьмы коридора на неё смотрели два светящихся жёлтым жутких глаза. Это была ловушка! Скованная страхом, девочка не могла двинуться с места, мелко дрожа. Обычно, если ей и случалось оказаться рядом с монстром — всегда спасало одеяло: они могли прикасаться к девочке, но не к нему. Но сейчас, когда защищаться было нечем, Хэтти оставалось лишь ждать решения этого существа.

Тот же, в свою очередь, не спешил её убивать и, наклонившись, заглянул малышке в глаза, жутко, но при этом довольно тепло, улыбнувшись, и обнажив два фиолетовых клыка.

— Надеюсь, ты не забыла о нашем договоре, дитя? — заговорил он. Голос его звучал неестественно, искажённо, будто с небольшими помехами.

— Д… Дого… воре? — с трудом выдавила Хэтти, всё ещё дрожа, и явно не понимая, о чём идёт речь.

— Этом договоре, мелочь. Контракте, если быть точным, — перед лицом девочки возникла пожелтевшая, местами порванная, бумага, на которой Хэтти почти ничего не могла разобрать (Возможно из-за темноты, а возможно из-за того, что не умела читать).

Ничего не понимая, малышка перевела вопросительный взгляд на монстра. Тот лишь усмехнулся и продолжил:

— Когда ты пару дней назад потерялась в том лесу, дитя, мы договорились о контракте. Ты — крайне интересный экземпляр и способна видеть души умерших. Так что используй свою способность и помоги мне приманить их. А взамен, я помогу тебе не умереть раньше времени. Вспомнила?

— Призраки?.. — Хэтти непонимающе захлопала глазами. Она совершенно не помнила встречи с этим монстром. И уж тем более не помнила никакого контракта. Да и в лесу не терялась… Хотя родители говорили что-то про это… Неужели, девочка уже настолько старая, что у неё склероз?

— Ага. Призраки. Те самые, которые пять минут назад бродили под окнами и думали, как бы твою душонку заграбастать, — существо, выпрямившись, скрестило руки на груди, — но ближе к делу. Тогда ты попросила пару дней на раздумья. Пара дней прошли. Подписывай, — усмехнувшись, он щёлкнул пальцами, создав рядом с контрактом перо, — конечно, ты можешь отказаться, но тогда я не гарантирую сохранность как твоего тела, так и твоей души, мелочь.

— Я… Я… — девочка поёжилась, испугавшись внезапного напора, — х-хорошо… — слегка трясущимися руками она взялась за перо, — н-но… Я не умею писать…

— Ничего страшного, дитя, — тут же нетерпеливо ответил призрак, — простого креста будет достаточно.

Сглотнув ком в горле, Хэтти глубоко выдохнула и неуверенно нарисовала крест в поле для подписи.


End file.
